1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device having a latched battery cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the related technology keeps improving, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and MP3 players are getting smaller and lighter. For increasing portability of portable electronic devices, most portable electronic devices comprise rechargeable batteries, such that when a battery is out of power, a user can replace or recharge the battery to keep the portable electronic device working.
However, different portable electronic devices have different designs, and thus the method of detaching the battery cover may not be the same. Therefore, when the user tries to replace the battery of a portable electronic device, the battery cover could be damaged (e.g. a catch hook of the battery cover could be damaged) due to the user being unfamiliar with the proper way to detach the battery cover. Such damage may cause the battery cover to no longer work, thus bringing inconvenience to the user and the manufacturer.